His first murder
by karanathefirebender
Summary: And even after years he rembered the look on the young boys face. A boy who had witnessed the murder of his parents. One-shot written for the forst round of probending circuit tournament.


**His first murder**

**A/N: I wrote this for the first round for the probending circuit forum to the prompt : Write about the first time someone**had to make an very important decicion.****

* * *

><p>He breathed in and out. In and out. Over and over again. He hid deep in the shadows of an ally waiting for some people he could mug. It wasn't that he wanted to mug people, he needed to do it. He had deep depts to pay for rent and drinking. That was why he needed money and he would get it even though if he had to do something had waited there for hours but finally he saw them a couple with two young kids. The man and his wife walked , their hands interwinded wih each other, peacfully next to each other while their kids were cjasing each other through the were perfect.<p>

He took a step out of his hiding place but paused when he saw how happy the two children where. Would they still be happy when he did what he needed to do to survive. What if they were benders? Firebenders, just like him? They would fight back. Maybe he should search for other people to mug. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him to do just that. Search for someone else leave this family alone.

He wold have listened to the voice if another, stronger voice hadn't told him to get his act together and just do it. This voice told him that if those people would get away, he would never get a chance this good again, then he would have to sleep in the streets tomorrow. He couldn't let that happen!

Slowly he moved out of the shadows and followed the family through the empty street. The other voice, that who told him to not do this spoke up again. It told him to leave them alone and that it wouldn't really matter if he mugged them or not because they looked poor. But of curse he blocked this voice out and listened only to that vioce that told him to do it.

The two young kids had run back to their parents and where now cuddled up in their arms. The younger one in the arms of his father and the older one in the arms of his mother.

With a few quichk steps he run infront of the family and sreamed:" Give me all your money! Now!" while saying this he created two fire daggers to show the family that he would attack them if they didn't follow his wishes. The woman replied to this in a shaky voice : "Please don't hurt us. We don't have any money with us." "You are lying." he screamed in an very angry voice and threw a large fire ball at them. Those people were lying, he knew it! They got to have money with them.

Angrily he threw another fireball at them wich the woman dodged. 'Ohh, so they are benders. At least on of them. That's going to be interesting' he thought while cracking his knuckles and begining to fight with the woman, which stood now infront of her family.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw how the man brought the children to safety in an ally far down the street. Of course he couldn't hear what the man said but he was sure he told his two sons to hide in the ally. He also saw that the man gave the older looking boy the red scarf he wore around his neck. He whispered something to both children, then he began running back to his wife to help her with her attacker.

The mans wife was laying on the floor of exhaustion but just as the evil mugger was about to strike a powerfull fire blast at her that would have killed her, her husband came and raised an earth wall to protect her and himself from the attack.

Now the mugger was really furious. He fired attack after attack at the couple. He couldn't feel anything anymore or think about anything then the money that was awaiting him when he was finished with them. He saw how the man and woman tried to attack him with earth and fire combo attacks. 'Pathetic' he thought.

He overheared the screm of the woman under all the noise their fight made. Deep down he wondered why no police officers have shown up yet. He felt thet the earth attcks were coming harder now. One rock nearly hit him in the head. Furious and blinded by his longing after their money and their resistance against his order to give the money to him he showed no mercy with hos attacks. The boulders that the other man shot at him started to get weaker and weaker. Finally! That was his chanve at victory! He blasted one final powerfull blast of fire in the other mans direction, then he heared a body slam against the pavement.

He looked around the street was a mess completly torn apart wih burn marks everywhere from earth and fire bending. He kneeled down and searched the birned and blackened body of the man and woman for any money. 'Damn Agni! They where right! They hadn't got any money with them.'

When he standed up and looked around he locked amber eyes of the older boy and a feeling began to spread in his stomach. A feeling of deep guilt. 'Had he watched this all?' he wondered. 'Had he seen how I murdered his parents? What have I done? I didn't want to do this.' Quickly he turned his gaze away from the little boy. He could hear the sirens of the police in the distance. Casting one last glance at the burned and blackened bodys of the boys parents he ran away from the scene knowing that he would forever see the shocked face of the amber eyed boy. That night, as he layed on his pillow in his dark apartment room, he wondered what would happen now to the boys. They were now all alone in the world withouth parents. Maybe they had other family, maybe not. This thoughts kept him awake the entire night. And even years later, when he had a family by himself he still remembered the look on the face of the young boy. A boy who had witnessed the murder of his parents wich was at the same time the first murder of the young man. Thinking back to that day, he regretted not leaving the family alone, he would give anything now to make his decicion undone. But he couldn't he just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please note I'm from Austria so my English isn't that good and also: I don't own Legand of Korra or any of it's characters.**


End file.
